Why did you leave?
by 123-roza-hathaway123
Summary: This happens after mason died. Dimitri broke Rose's heart when he left her for Tasha. Now, Rose has other things to focus on. With a new mentor, her friends, and a surprise trip to visit Christian's Aunt Tasha for the holidays, things are bound to get a bit crazy.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own vampire academy.**

* * *

It's been weeks since he left me but it felt like months. He left right after mason died. He left me when i needed him the most. I can't help but think about the day he left

***Flashback***

**I was in my room and I was bored as hell. Practice was canceled since the death of mason. Mason it was my fault he died what would have happened if i didn't tell him about Spokane? Would he have survived. Just then there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Dimitri wearing his guardian mask.**

**"Hey comrade do we have practice again?"**

**"No. i don't think we ever will." Oh no he took Tasha's offer. He's going to leave. "I took Tasha's offer rose. I am about to leave I just didn't want to bring your hopes up." My thoughts exactly.**

**"But after the lust charm I... i thought you loved me." His guardian mask quickly ****disappeared. His eyes showed love,pain and regret. **

**"I'm sorry roza but we will never work out."**

**"How do you know? We will never know because we never tried Dimitri!" It was true we never tried so how will he know we won't work out.**

**"I'm sorry." With that he left. He took my heart and soul with him. I went in my room and cried my eyes out.**

***End Of Flashback***

Since then I've been depressed. Everyone thought that it was about mason's death. Adrian's the only one who knows why I'm really depressed. I headed to the old music room it's the only other place I can relax without hurting myself.

**LPOV**

I'm worried for rose ever since mason's death she's been depressed. I decided to go to rose. So I headed to the gym I expected to see rose but she wasn't there. So i went to the old music room instead. The door was half-open I peeked inside to see rose clapping to a rhythm. She was about to sing so I took my phone out and started recording it. She rarely sings anymore so it's best to record it now than never at all.

L.O.V.E  
ohhh  
L.O.V.E

Mmm

Tired of being in the wind of mind go find a love club  
I've come close, get a dose, but it just ain't enough.  
Right guy, wrong time,  
Right time, wrong guy.  
What's the use? Why even try?  
What's the rush gettin' caught up then it's over.  
Now, I'm crushed and I'm cryin' and there's no shoulder.  
It plays out so different in my dream, things ain't always what they seem.

And  
That's why...  
I don't get all excited when somebody brings me flowers, ain't gon to be sittin' on my phone more than an hour.  
It hurts but I still run to it.  
Oh, I hate love  
I hate love.

Scared of what it does to me, but I just gotta have it.  
Been right in my reach but for some reason I can't grab it.  
Love keeps hatin on me.  
So, I hate love,  
I hate love.

Don't wanna hear nobody tellin' me they needed more time.  
Questionin' where I've been, all up in mine.  
New guy, old lines.  
Old guy, new lies.  
Don't know why I even try.  
What's the rush gettin' caught up then it's over.  
Now, I'm crushed and I'm cryin' and there's no shoulder.  
It plays out so different in my dream, things ain't always what they seem.  
And  
That's why...  
I don't get all excited when somebody brings me flowers, ain't goin to be sittin' on my phone more than an hour.  
It hurts but I still run to it.  
Oh, I hate love  
I hate love.

Scared of what it does to me, but I just gotta have it.  
Been right in my reach but for some reason I can't grab it.  
Love keeps hatin on me.  
So, I hate love,  
I hate love.

The more that I say it, the less that I mean it.  
i_hate_love_lyrics_  
I just want somebody for me.  
And the more that I see it, the more that I want it.  
But I need something to make me believe.  
They tell me one day it will be what the way, but I don't want to hurt all the way.  
So I'm not gon settle, cuz I know better.  
So understand what I say.

Ohhh  
I hate  
I hate love.  
I hate

I don't get all excited when somebody brings me flowers, ain't goin to be sittin' on my phone more than an hour.  
It hurts but I still run to it.  
Oh, I hate love  
I hate love.  
Scared of what it does to me, but I just gotta have it.  
Been right in my reach but for some reason I can't grab it.  
Love keeps hatin on me.  
So, I hate love  
I hate love.

I hate  
I hate love.

I can't stand what it does to me.

I hate  
I hate love.

Loveeee.

After she sang it she started crying. I wanted to go to rose and ask what's wrong but she started speaking.

"How could he do this? I haven't known him that long but my life changed since i met him. I loved him and he just threw it away for that scared face bitch." She whispered. Who left her? It couldn't be mason. Then realization hit me. Rose was in love with guardian Belikov. I went in and went to rose.

"Rose is there something i should know." She looked at me. Guilt was written all over her face.

"Let's go to my dorm and i'll explain it all to you." I nodded and followed her to her dorm. Once we were inside she sat on the bed and i sat next to her. She told me all about her and dimitri starting from when he caught us in portland until the lust charm. I was mad for her not telling me earlier but i was also sad for her.

"How can he do that to me liss?" She asked.

"I don't know rose. I mean he is a real jerk leaving you,you have to be strong rose prove to him that you can handle him leaving perfectly." She wiped her tears and smiled.

"You're right but i thought you'd be mad since i didn't tell you earlier."

"I understand why you didn't tell me. I understand your decision rose all i want is you to be happy." She smiled.

"Thanks liss." I nodded. We started to talk about random things. It was almost curfew so i said bye to rose and went to my dorm.

* * *

**Hope you like it tell me what you think. If you have any suggestion please review or PM me.**


End file.
